


everlasting snow

by Nekyuketsuki



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekyuketsuki/pseuds/Nekyuketsuki
Summary: L’automne est arrivé depuis quelque temps déjà, le vert de la forêt reste impassible et grand comme toujours, les feuilles commencent à tomber malgré tout, laissant bientôt place à l’hiver. Konoe se réfugie là sur un grand arbre, à penser au passé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, ouf, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver, j'ai eu du mal mais ça y est ! Je me devais de faire quelque chose pour les 10 ans de Lamento cette année et donc c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis heureux, de plus que ceci est ma première fanfic et en plus la première fanfic française sur Lamento. x') Bonne lecture.

L’automne est arrivé depuis quelque temps déjà, le vert de la forêt reste impassible et grand comme toujours, les feuilles commencent à tomber malgré tout, laissant bientôt place à l’hiver. Konoe se réfugie là sur un grand arbre, le soleil filtre à travers les feuilles et les branches des nombreux arbres encore bien habillés pour la saison, le temps est un peu froid mais agréable, par moment une brise souffle pour déranger ses cheveux et lui rappeler qu’il est bien toujours présent dans la réalité. Il est souvent à cet endroit pour penser, se remémorer les évènements passés, par exemple lorsqu’il a quitté son village après avoir été menacé d’être dévoré vivant ou encore ses diverses rencontres qui, elles, sont une partie joyeuse de son périple. Cela fait un an que lui et ses compagnons avaient battus Leaks, il se souvient encore clairement de ce jour, la terreur avait frappé la capitale, Ransen, de plein fouet par le chant prophétique du magicien sombre, les foules se bousculaient et des morts revenaient à la vie. Konoe préfère oublier cette partie sombre le commencement du Chant des Deux Lunes où la lune du jour et celle de la nuit se sont éclipsées l’une et l’autre. Les quatre démons, Razel, Verg, Kaltz et Froud les ont aidés à arriver jusqu’à l’antre de Leaks. Les révélations qu’il a obtenues ce jour-là ont été extrêmement violentes, il se demande parfois comment il a fait pour toutes les encaisser, lui qui avait pour habitude d’abandonner de temps à autre et de laisser le destin faire son travail. 

La journée est bien avancée, il sort quelques kuims de sa poche, son fruit préféré, ce qui l’accompagne souvent, Tokino lui en apporte souvent grâce à son travail, ses petits fruits violets semblables à des baies mais plus gros comme des nectarines à la fois doux et amers qui extasient ses papilles. Konoe les adore. Rares sont ceux qui les apprécient autant mais pour Konoe c’est un fruit divin, s’il doit manger quelque chose jusqu’à la fin de sa vie c’est bien des kuims. 

« Ah, c’était le dernier. » Konoe qui venait à peine de remonter son moral grâce à ça se voit privé de son met divin. Il continue alors de penser tout en observant le ciel virer au gris foncé, annonciateur de mauvais temps. Ses rencontres nombreuses, à commencer par Rai, qui était froid au premier abord puis s’est avéré au cours du temps être très attentionné envers Konoe… à sa manière, il ne l’a jamais vraiment montré à vrai dire mais c’est une partie amusante de sa personnalité loin de son sérieux habituel. Ses frustrations envers le comportement de Rai ont été nombreuses, mais c’était du passé, maintenant, il ne revenait que rarement, il passe certainement sa vie à vagabonder. Il déteste Bardo mais vient chercher refuge à son auberge lorsqu’il est de passage à Ransen, parfaite ironie. Il se cherche une excuse comme « Je viens voir comment se porte Konoe » ou « C’est la seule auberge disponible ». Il ne veut juste pas admettre qu’il lui a tout de même pardonné… C’est vrai que tout est beaucoup plus calme depuis la mort de Leaks, Asato a été accepté de nouveau à Kira, son village natal avec la grande aide de Kagari qui est pour lui, sa seconde mère. Il est assez présent à Ransen pour voir Konoe qu’il admire, Konoe ne sait pour quelle raison d’ailleurs, mais Asato a toujours été comme ça à idolâtrer Konoe. Il a grandi un peu mais reste dans l’ensemble un être pur, comme un enfant, il fait des bêtises comme la fois où il n’a pas payé, il ne connaissait pas l’argent. Konoe à cette pensée se met à rire doucement, c’est vrai que les maladresses d’Asato sont drôles et mignonnes, il se demande quand il reverra Asato à Ransen car cela fait un moment qu’il ne l’a pas vu. Le soleil est désormais caché derrière la masse importante de nuages qui est arrivée il y a peu, la forêt en est devenue sombre mais étonnamment plus mystique, poétique… A Ransen il a retrouvé Tokino son ami d’enfance, qui lui toujours à son habitude travaille pour le magasin de son père, il livre les différents produits aux différents endroits et est principalement établit à Ransen dans sa maison. Une des grandes peurs de Konoe était de perdre ce seul ami en quittant son village natal, Karou. Cette angoisse a pris fin peu après son arrivée lorsqu’il l’a aperçu dans les rues de la capitale, il était heureux et savait qu’il ne l’avait pas perdu, une joie pour lui et son estomac, les livraisons de Tokino sont importantes, sans ça plus de kuims.

La nuit approche et le vent se lève, Konoe pense à bientôt à retourner à l’auberge, retrouver Bardo, encore une grande rencontre de ses péripéties. Il l’a rencontré après Rai et Asato, cette première rencontre aurait pu être la seule si d’autres auberges avaient été disponibles, mais ce n’était pas le cas car le festival battait son plein. Bardo était pressé et en voyant Konoe qui venait d’arriver il lui a demandé de garder la réception, dans sa grande gentillesse Konoe a accepté et a gardé la réception, dépité en pensant être le pire dans cette catégorie. Il a honte rien que de se remémorer ses quelques heures d’attentes interminable pour lui. Puis peu à peu, il a appris à connaitre Bardo et l’a beaucoup apprécié, il est en quelque sorte parfait malgré ses erreurs du passé. Il est séduisant, est un vrai chef cuisinier, mais aussi instruit, réputé, a le sens des affaires et surtout du confort. Enfin bref il n’a pas beaucoup de défauts, il a soutenu Konoe de nombreuses fois également, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement même après les péripéties contre Leaks lorsque Rai et Asato étaient repartis, il a fait beaucoup pour lui.  
« Je devrai retourner à Ransen, ça commence à s’assombrir fortement » dit-il à lui-même en sautant de branche en branche pour descendre du grand arbre où il s’était réfugié. Arrivé sur terre il prend son petit sac en tissu qui l’accompagne souvent et se dirige à travers la forêt, suit le cours de la rivière qui remonte jusqu’à la grande ville de la région. Le monde est bien plus paisible avec l’extinction de l’étrange maladie dans la nature, le Void, un phénomène horrible qui, au touché blessait grièvement les chats. Tout est plus paisible et tout le monde peut à nouveau naviguer à travers les régions, villes, villages sans risque de blessures importantes voir même dans certains cas, la mort. La forêt est de nouveau verdoyante et magnifique, paisible, Konoe marque un arrêt brusque, il lève la tête et aperçoit quelques flocons qui commencent à tomber du ciel sombre. Un de ces flocons se pose sur le nez de Konoe qui attend quelques instants avant de régir en l’essuyant avec la manche de son habit, un réflexe qui le fait éternuer. 

« Rester ici de l’aube au crépuscule va me rendre malade… » Le froid est de plus en plus agressif, il se hâte un peu pour enfin retrouver la chaleur de l’auberge là où il reste depuis maintenant un an, il a choisi de s’installer là et de rester avec Bardo, où il travaille désormais également, sa compagnie est sympathique et sa vie est simple loin des grands voyages de Rai ou du village reculé d’Asato, c’est un juste milieu qui lui plaît, le carrefour de toutes les rencontres, la capitale. Avec l’accentuation des flocons de neiges et à présents les quelques étoiles visibles dans le ciel il repense à toutes les victimes et les âmes dérangée par Leaks une dernière fois, avec une pensée particulière pour Firi, le serviteur de Leaks, outré par le fait qu’il n’a été qu’un outil pour lui, un pantin, un moyen de pression sur Konoe, il était certes un peu provocateur mais il ne méritait pas une mort comme celle-ci même si c’était son ennemi, l’esprit de Konoe est soudainement empli de tristesse, peut-être qu’après avoir été libéré de Leaks, Konoe et Firi aurait très bien pu s’entendre malgré sa différence physique, ses attributs reptiliens. Konoe était sûr d’une chose c’est qu’il aurait voulu connaître le vrai Firi. 

Il ne reste maintenant que quelques arbres la sortie de la forêt est proche et Konoe peut apercevoir les lumières vivantes de Ransen et également entendre la population qui a l’air d’être de sortie pour admirer les premières neiges de l’année. Konoe adore ce moment, c’est poétique, ça lui provoque tant d’émotions qu’il en devient confus… Enfin il passe le grand portail de la capitale avec un soupir comme pour expirer tous ses mauvais songes. Les gens sont à leurs fenêtres observant le ciel et les flocons qui tombent, sur la rue principale, les divers commerces et les maisons qui l’arborent. Les enfants sont amusés et excités à l’idée de sortir le lendemain pour découvrir le paysage enneigé et de s’amuser avec la neige. La rue est presque vide, Konoe voudrait rentrer au plus vite la chute des flocons est de plus en plus importante et l’auberge est toute proche. Ça y est la porte est là, il franchit son seuil, aucun bruit, il referme la porte tapote ses bottes à l’entrée pour y retirer la neige présente en dessous. Aucune note sur le comptoir, Konoe part en cuisine pour y retrouver Bardo, mais aucune trace de lui, cependant seules ses affaires subsistent. « Il doit être parti faire une livraison en ville » se dit Konoe à lui-même en posant ses affaires comme à son habitude sous le comptoir. Il se dirige vers la salle où tout le monde se réunit en principe pour manger ou discuter, et stupéfait, tout le monde l’attendait, Bardo, Asato, Rai, Tokino, même Kagari était présente.

« Surprise ! » les cinq ont crié avec un grand sourire. Konoe était comme dépassé, les larmes aux yeux de voir tout le monde réunit devant lui. Pleins de plats était présents sur la table, froids, chauds, présentés sur une grande table, Bardo a dû les préparer, un panier de kuims que Konoe regarde avec envie, ceux-ci devaient venir de Tokino, des fleurs hétérochromes sont disposées dans plusieurs endroits de la pièce et beaucoup d’autres sont dans un panier néanmoins très bien organisées, elles doivent venir d’Asato. 

« Nous sommes heureux de fêter cette première année à Ransen, ta première année de travail en ma compagnie de l’aide que tu m’apporte au quotidien, sans oublier ton anniversaire. C’est en ton honneur. » La voix de Bardo sort Konoe de ses pensées et instantanément il essuie ses larmes qui coulent sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte jusqu’ici. Il regarde tour à tour les personnes qui sont présentes, puis fini par Bardo pour s’adresser à lui encore tout ému par la surprise et le surplus d’émotions que lui ont procurées ses pensées tout au long de sa journée.

« M-mais, pourquoi ce n’est pas mon anniversaire, on ne connait même pas la date. Et puis pourquoi fêter, ma première année de travail ? » La voix de Konoe tremble encore un peu, il s’avance légèrement encore trop gêné d’avoir une petite fête en son honneur.

« Eh bien je pense que c’est une bonne date pour ton anniversaire, le jour où tu as décidé de rester ici et de m’accompagner, et puis on a tout préparé, pourquoi refuser ? » Bardo sait se montrer persévérant et très convainquant surtout quand il s’agit de Konoe. La seule fois où il ne l’a pas convaincu c’est quand Konoe a décidé de travailler avec lui, il a même tenté de le dissuader, mais quand il est motivé rien ne peut le changer. 

« Konoe ! » C’était la voix enjouée d’Asato, qui semblait ravi de retrouver Konoe pour cette fête. « Tout le monde est réuni pour toi, viens ! » Il a son sourire d’enfant radieux sur son visage. Konoe ne peut plus résister désormais, il sait qu’il est obligé, mais tellement bien avec ses meilleurs amis et compagnons. Il se met à rire, légèrement, avec un sourire angélique. 

« C’est d’accord, faisons là cette fête ! » Asato se rue vers Konoe et le câline. Kagari lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en lui caressant le dessus de la tête comme une mère ou grande sœur ferait. C’est vraiment un enfant pense Konoe à ce moment précis, cela ne l’empêche pas de sourire. Le seul qui est resté silencieux tout ce temps c’est Rai, comme à son habitude. Il s’approche de Konoe en le toisant comme s’il allait se faire gronder. 

« Le cadeau que je t’offre c’est ma présence ici, tu peux en être heureux… Joyeux anniversaire. » Il tente de le prendre de haut, de paraître froid, distant et de n’en avoir rien à faire mais il ne peut pas cacher la vérité que le petit rougissement sur ses joues dévoile. Il est gêné, c’est un évènement rare, tellement rare que Bardo ne peut s’empêcher de le taquiner. La scène est amusante Konoe et Tokino maintenant l’un à côté de l’autre rient aux éclats, en voyant Rai qui ne veut pas admettre son côté gentil devant tout le monde.

« Tout le monde a apporté quelque chose : Asato a apporté des fleurs, j’ai fait les repas, Tokino t’a apporté ton fruit préféré, aux dernières nouvelles Rai s’est apporté lui-même et Kagari t’a fait une nouvelle cape. » Bardo introduit les présents un par un, puis, Kagari s’avance avec prestance après avoir été cherché quelque chose, avec un tissu replié dans ses mains. Il lui prend et le déplie.

« Il est un peu triste tout en noir, celui est un peu plus joyeux il te conviendra certainement plus. » Il regarde Kagari pendant qu’elle parle, puis, regarde l’habit. La cape est longue jusqu’à ses genoux, les attaches sont comme des lys et la couleur, elle est noire et se dégrade pour s’éclaircir légèrement pour arriver à un bleu très sombre, le bas est un blanc pur, immaculé, qui remonte tel de la fumée, c’est semblant à de la poudreuse, de la neige.

« Merci. » Dit Konoe en relevant sa tête vers Kagari. « Merci à tous, je suis tellement heureux que l’on soit tous réunis ici. » Son sourire est magnifique, il est radieux, sincère. Et tandis que la neige tombe, se masse à l’extérieur, Konoe rejoint Bardo et les autres et se dit que finalement tout est à présent beaucoup mieux qu’avant, son ancienne vie de solitaire.


End file.
